


Put Some Clothes On

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Principal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Student Eren Yeager, This is not teacher/student thanks, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't care that it was nineteen degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Some Clothes On

Levi didn't care that it was nineteen degrees. It wasn't his fault.

They had to go out anyways. His students stood miserably in their varying jackets eating their varying lunches, some of them more appropriately dressed than others for the weather. 

Eren Yeager was one of those that were not appropriately dressed for the weather, to Levi’s own dismay. The genderfluid biological male had only a thin pair of leggings on under a mini skirt paired with a flimsy tank top and sweater. The student was insane. What's even worse, in Levi's opinion, is that it took him an entirety of fifteen minutes to ask to return to the building.

Levi, admittedly, had been watching him in particular like a hawk. 

It went somewhat like this:

Eren was wandering about the crowd of students, talking to different friends, before he gathered enough courage to approach a glowering Mr. Rivaille.

“Sir?” He said, in a timid voice.

Levi already had his eyes on Eren. “Yes?”

Eren swallowed. “M-may I . . . I mean, I know that students aren't allowed indoors during the lunch hour but it's really cold and I forgot my coat today. . .”

Levi waited until he finished his request. 

“May I go back into the building?” Eren said, shyly. Levi kept a straight face, but it was rather difficult with the eyes of Eren Yeager and all of his begging innocence staring up at him.

Levi clenched his jaw, only for a moment. “I suppose, Yeager. Make sure it doesn't happen again.”

Eren nodded eagerly. 

Levi scanned the crowd and picked out the vice principal, Ms. Ackerman. He gestured to her to keep a watch over the students. She gave him a curious glance (it was not often Levi allowed students back into the building) but offered a thumbs-up.

Levi lead a shivering Eren back towards the front door of the school. He was tempted to put his arm around him. The boy kept his head down and breaths shallow, arms hugging each other.

Once they were inside Levi directed Eren to his office. “I can make you coffee,” Levi said, shedding his jacket. “You look like you're about to catch pneumonia.” 

Eren curled up in the chair in front of Levi's desk and nodded his head, rubbing his red nose. Levi strode over to the coffee maker and pressed the heat button. He didn't want to simply stand there whilst he waited so he retrieved his jacket from the back of his own chair and took Eren by surprise by placing it gently over his shoulders. 

Eren looked up at Levi behind him with slight windburn on his cheeks. Levi wished to rub it away. “Are you feeling better?” He asked instead.

Eren nodded as Levi sat in the chair next to him and turned to face him. “Why'd you leave your jacket at home?” Levi asked, tilting his head.

Eren looked at his hands, clasped in his crossed legs. “I . . .” 

Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren blushed. “I wasn't at my house. I was at Armin Arlert’s. I didn't have my jacket.”

Levi nodded. “How do you usually get home?”

“I take the bus.” Eren said.

“Will you, today?” 

Eren nodded. “My house is about a fifteen minute drive from the school.”

The coffee maker chimed. Levi stood, walking over to it and taking a fresh mug out of the cabinet. He poured the shivering boy a warm cup of coffee and handed it to him. Eren’s fingers curled around the cup, taking in the heat. They were artist’s fingers, Levi noted.

“Thank you,” Eren mumbled.

Levi sat down once again, this time behind his desk. “Of course. So,” Levi said, picking up and twirling a pen, “Explain to me why, if you knew it would be so cold today, you chose such clothing for school?”

Eren kept his face in the mug, trying desperately to hide a growing blush. He mumbled something incoherently before he took a swallow. 

“Say again?” Levi asked, setting down his pen.

Eren cleared his throat, and shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. “I was feeling fem today. But when I got to school . . .”

Levi nodded his head. he understood that gender fluidity had its ups and downs, he’d done his own research long ago. 

He sat back in his chair. “So how do you plan on getting home without freezing? You know that those buses get cold very easily. . .”

Eren swallowed some coffee and shrugged. “I guess I’ll just bear through it.”

Now, Levi was not the sort of person to offer up random generosity, or that of which at all, and he wasn’t quite sure what took over his mind when he allowed Eren to come inside, but it was definitely coming back now, strong. He felt himself swallow, as if from outside of his own body, and then heard himself say now:

“Would you like me to drive you home, today? If it’s as short of a drive as you say.”

Eren looked up from his mug, eyes wide with surprise and - hope? He lowered the mug slowly, holding eye contact with his principal, and stuttered, “Y-yes, sure. It’s not far at all. But if I may ask, why drive me?”

Levi didn’t quite know himself why he’d offered, and had to fight the red off of his face quickly. “Well, the neighbourhood near here is on the way to my house, and it wouldn’t take up any of my time.”

This was a complete lie, of course, but Levi didn’t quite care how far he was digging in his grave at this point.

Eren nodded. “Thank you sir, of course.”

~

Eren knew Armin kept his coat for a reason.

The fucker had it out for him. He'd known that Eren had a crush on the principal for a long time now. He used it against him for a lot of things, but this was new.

And even with this, Eren couldn't find it in himself to be mad at his friend, especially not now, as he sat in the passenger seat of Levi's Cadillac with his school bag at his feet and Levi's coat still around his shoulders.

“Turn left here,” Eren said, as they approached his house. The black leather squeaked under his weight; he'd never been in a car so dark. 

Levi pulled up to his house as instructed, and stopped in order for Eren to get out. 

Eren pulled Levi's jacket from his shoulders and folded it into a neat square in his lap, taking his time. Levi didn't say anything.

“Thank you,” Eren said, looking up at his principal. His driveway was covered in snow; but that wasn't the only reason he was reluctant to get out. 

Levi looked down at Eren with half-lidded eyes, one elbow propped on the steering wheel. “Don't mention it.” He said.

Eren swallowed, and offered Levi's jacket up to him. Levi looked at it for a moment, like he was trying to set it on fire with his eyes. Then, he took it. 

Their hands brushed against one another.

Eren had read that touching a person that you like for the first time felt like sparks shooting through the point of contact. 

This felt like electrocution. 

Eren couldn't let go of the jacket he was so shocked to have touched his principal. So instead he gripped it tighter and looked at it, desperately wishing that this wasn't happening. 

He realised what he was doing and let go in a rush. “S-sorry,” He stammered, heat rising to his cheeks like a nuclear fission had gone off inside his skull.

Levi was smiling.

Eren had to check twice, but Levi was actually smiling. He shoved his coat into the back seat and leaned on the compartment in between them. He then leaned forward even further, so much so that he was invading Eren’s personal space. At first Eren’s mind told him that the principal was going to kiss him.

His cheeks flushed, his eyelids fluttered shut, and he tilted up his chin.

But he didn't get what he was expecting. Instead, he received a chaste peck on the cheek and a rush of cold air.

He opened his eyes and turned to see that Levi had opened his door.

The principal put the car into drive. “Go do your homework, Yeager. And wear something appropriate tomorrow.”

Eren’s cheeks flared up again. He scrambled to grab his bookbag and jumped up out of the car, barely managing to close the door behind him as he started sprinting towards his house.

Levi's car didn't leave until after he was inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on archive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
